Season 4
On May 9, 2014, Disney XD announced that they renewed'' Lab Rats for a fourth season http://www.disneyabcpress.com/disneyxd/shows/lab-rats/press-releases/. There will be 26 episodes this season https://twitter.com/CPetey222/status/604278960818520066. Filming started October 2014. The first episode was released on March 18, 2015. Episodes to Space Elevator.]] # Bionic Rebellion (403/404) - March 18, 2015 # Left Behind (401) - March 25, 2015 # Under Siege - (402) April 1, 2015 # Bionic Dog (412) - April 8, 2015 # Mission Mania (405) - April 15, 2015 # Simulation Manipulation (406) - April 22, 2015 # Forbidden Hero (408) - July 1, 2015 # Spider Island (409) - July 8, 2015 # Spike vs. Spikette (407) - July 15, 2015 # Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med (415) - July 22, 2015 # Space Elevator (414) - July 29, 2015 # Bionic Action Hero (410/411) - August 5, 2015 # One of Us (416) - August 12, 2015 # Bob Zombie (417) - September 30, 2015 ---- No Confirmed Airdate # Ultimate Tailgate Challenge (413) # Blindsided (421/422) # Production Codes 418, 419, 423 and 424-425 *'All''' episodes listed here have been confirmed as episodes of Season 4 http://showfax.com/project_selection.cfm?l=1&t=1. Although, the episodes may not be in this sequence or some may be aired at a different time during the season. Cast * Billy Unger as Chase Davenport/Spike * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport/Spikerella * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast * Cole Ewing as Sebastian * Max Charles as Spin * Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport * Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry * Grace Kaufman as Kerry Perry * Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport * Michaela Carrozzo as Caitlin * Jessalyn Winham as Giselle Vickers * Ashley Argota as S-1 Guest Cast * Marissa Cuevas as Lexi * Joel Michael Kramer as Tank * Jumpy the Dog as Otis * Judith Drake as Mrs. Stern * Liana Ramirez as Kate/Spikette * Mar Mar as Reggie * Ryan J. Kelly as "Thermo Hands" * Damion Poitier as The Incapacitator * Mark Saul as Dr. Ryan * Leo Howard as Troy West Special Guest Cast * Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz * Jake Short as Oliver * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm * Carlos Lacámara as Horace Diaz * Jilon VanOver as Tecton * Jenelle McKee as Gamma Girl * Esteban Cueto as Gray Granite Trivia * This season is renamed to Lab Rats: Bionic Island. It also features an updated beginning to the intro. * This season makes Lab Rats the 2nd Disney XD series to make it to Season 4. * Spike returned in Spike vs. Spikette, along with another student with the Commando App (Spikette) and Bree's Commando App, (Spikerella) * There was a crossover this season with Mighty Med in "Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med." * This season features two new sets, the Mentor Quarters and the Davenport Bionic Academy. *Hal Sparks directed the episodes Left Behind, Spider Island, and Space Elevator. * Marcus Davenport and S-1 both return this season after their presumed deceased. Theme Song References Category:Seasons Category:Season 4